


Go home!

by winterlover



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, featuring: The Post Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: After the van had spit him out onto the hot sand, he had stumbled around dizzily for a while, before finally crawling to a small fleck of shadow to rest...





	Go home!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowflake Challenge Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431799) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



> I got inspired by a double-drabble that turps did for a prompt on Snowflake-challenge, it's [Chapter 5 of turps' Snowflake Challenge Drabbles, here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431799/chapters/41057696), but my drabble can be read as a stand-alone as well.
> 
> Title from the lyrics of "Planetary (GO!)"

After the van had spit him out onto the hot sand, he had stumbled around dizzily for a while, before finally crawling to a small fleck of shadow to rest. He must have spent a few hours there, between dreams of black and white, nightmarish visions of fear and confusion, and then, later, images in bright colors triggering warm feelings he couldn't yet explain. Only slowly he'd woken up, even in the shadow it took a while until he was able to open his eyes. And it had taken even longer until he could rise and stay on his legs.

Now he feels better and realises he'd hidden behind a metal box, its bright graffitied surface blinding his sensitive eyes. The lid opens easily and one of the pieces of folded paper inside catches his sight. The four bright symbols seem familiar. He is curious to have a look, he can always put it back afterwards.  
"Gerard," he reads, "Gee", "G", you're human, a brother, a friend, a lover. You're Killjoy, you're Party Poison. You're expected."  
With every word he reads, the memories return more and more.  
Slowly he starts walking, in the only direction he knows right now. Home.


End file.
